This relates to electrical systems and, more particularly, to systems with antenna structures and associated circuitry.
Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, and other portable electronic devices often contain wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephone transceiver circuitry and wireless local area network circuitry may allow a device to wirelessly communicate with external equipment. Antenna structures may be used in transmitting and receiving associated wireless signals.
It can be challenging to incorporate wireless circuitry into an electronic device. Space is often at a premium, particularly in compact devices. The presence of metal in device components and on printed circuit boards may affect antenna performance. If care is not taken, antenna structures may not perform satisfactorily or may consume more space within an electronic device than desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry such as wireless circuitry that includes antenna structures and associated wireless circuit components.